So far
by JackInPaint
Summary: the distance is what's killing Hinata. But, distance is just a test, right?


**Title:** So far

**Summary : **The distance is what's killing Hinata. But distance is just a test, right?

**Disclaimer : **Do not own Naruto!~

* * *

**_Note;_**

_Another sasuhina one-shot! Talking about long-distance relationship, i'm not really a supporter for it. Some of my friends had gone through this but they ended up ' silent break ' However, if both parties really love each other, distance is just a test! Am i right? anyway, _

_ENJOY! _

* * *

So far.

The sky is dark and the wind is strong. Hinata wrapped her scaf around her neck and hugged all her documents that was on her hand tightly towards her chest, preventing it from flying away. She looked towards the path in front of her and sighed to herself. A few more miles to go.

She stopped in her tracks and smiled sadly to herself. Her boyfriend used to walk beside her everyday. Be it rain or storm or snow. To company her to her house and both of them would sat down, having a cup of hot chocolate and talk about their day. And then, she would start on her work with him beside her, looking at everything she was typing into her laptop. She looked towards the sky and sighed to herself once more. She missed those days.

She hadn't seen him for more than a year. Nope, they didn't break up or he died. Everytime when she told her friends how much she misses him, all of them would be thinking of he had already left this world or they were no longer together. No, he had gone overboard to work. She wanted to be with him everyday, but she can't. She need to finish her studies and take care of her little sister.

She placed all her documents on the table neatly and laid herself on her bed. She let a deep breath out. Something was definitely missing. He. She would usually felt his hands around her waist when she was on the bed. No, they didn't intend to do anything yet. But, she misses those times. What most was, she misses him.

She picked up her phone and looked at it for a moment. He was currently in France. They had been separated for a year, three months and twelve days. Yes, she counted. When is he going to come back? She looked at her calender and marked another day. Another had gone by without him. She dropped her head on the table.

_" don't cry idiot, it's not like i'm not going to come back. " He said bluntly and looked away._

She laughed a little when those words of his came to her mind. They are together for almost 5 years. And yet, he still didn't know how to comfort her when she was crying. Why did she in the first place be with this type of guy? She laughed at herself. A guy who had the looks, the mind and the body, who doesn't want it? And, he love her infinitely, make her feel that she's safe, need her as much as she need him, make her laught when she feel like crying, star gaze with her and take her on a date to starbucks. Hinata knew that perfect boyfriend don't exist in her friends' world but to her, she knew that she already had met him.

She grabbed her phone and read all the texts he had sent her. She smiled. However, nowadays, the message he sents decreased drastically. Hinata told herself repeatedly that he might be busy with his work, coping with his life. But, she got that feeling. The feeling of he might be, no longer be in love with her.

Being separated for a long time, there are times when someone would try to break the relationship up. Over the ' a year, three months and twelve days, ' Hinata had suitors who had tried to tell her that she got to give up over him, or he already had someone and never going to come back to her. Those feelings, it hurts her and somewhat, makes her feel more insecure. What can she do? She just got to push all trash words away and keep in her mind, telling herself that he wouldn't do that. Because she love him that much, that deep.

Hinata dialed for his number. France. There are many girls who are prettier than her and much smarter than her. Would he leave her one day and never come back? She knew she could die if those were true.

" Hello? "

Hinata face lit upwhen his voice travelled smoothly into her ears. It's been weeks since they had talked together. All they did was short texts and nothing else.

" Sasuke! " She said through the phone cheerfully. " How've you been? " She smiled.

" Not easy. " He sighed.

" are you okay with y- "

" i'm sorry Hinata, got to go now. " With that, he ended the call.

Hinata placed the phone down. Why. She sighed. Days without him had never been easy for her. Nor simple. It's hard. Harder than those days when she would run away from home after have a big fight with her dad. She just want to be with him. Why, why is he so far away from her?

She went back to her bed and closed her eyes. She opened it up again and looked towards the ceiling as one of her tears fell. She was crying this time. Not because she couldn't get to see him or having him beside her to cuddle with. Or not being able to hug him or having him to kiss her forehead. She cried because she was really afraid to lose him.

.

.

The moment she woke up, she looked out of the window and remembered that she had cried yesterday night. She step out of her bed and prepared herself. She combed her hair nicely and adjusted her shirt properly. She put on her shoes and step out of her house. She stopped when she saw a purple box in front of her. Was it from him?

She picked it up and opened it. It was a scaf. With a note " take good care of yourself, i'll be back sooner. " After reading the note he wrote, she felt that her tears were at it's brim. Then, it fell. She blink a few times as more were coming down. He didn't forget her. He still love her right?

She wore the scaf and rushed to her company, taking a few weeks off. She knew she might get fired for this. A few weeks off, it isn't a short period but she need that. She need that to see him. Yes, she wnated to go all the wya to France to surprise him. School isn't going to start till the next month and she got to cherish this golden opportunity.

" Excuse me, when's the earliest flight to france? " Hinata asked the lady at the reception.

" Hold on lady, i will check for you. " She smiled and walked off.

Hinata looked at her watch impatiently. She had already called Neji to take good care of Hanabi and already prepared her luggage with her. She had planned it well that she wanted to spent the next few weeks with him. She wanted to be with him.

" it will be 5.30. " the lady smiled.

" can i have the ticket for this flight? " Hinata asked.

" I'm sorry lady, it's kind of full. "

" But, i really need this. I really have got an important thing to do. " She asked/

" I'm really s- "

" Please, i really need this. " Hinata said again and this time, her tears were at her eyes.

" Alright, there is a few place left at the first class. Do you mind? "

" F-first class? " Hinata stuttered a little.

She knew taking the first class would caused her a bomb. And right now, she was just a small employee working with a small amount of income every month. She still have got to pay for her school fees and everything.

" Alright. " Hinata said and nod her head.

For the sake of him.

Hinata walked out of the airport in France and looked around. Everything was in french. How was she supposed to read them? And when she just said that she had planned well enough to visit him, she realised that she didn't know where he was. How could she be such an idiot?

She sat down at the bench and looked around. She picked up her phone and text him a message. She couldn't call him to ask where does he live. This would definitely spoiled the surprise she was going to give.

_How're you in France? I've received the scaf!_

She waited and waited for his reply. She smiled a little to herself when she knew that she was going to see him sooner.

_I'm fine. _

She laughed when she saw his message. When she was about to send him another message, he called her. He usually won't do this. And now it's afternoon, he must be very busy. How can he even have time to give her a call?

" Hello? " She said.

" Where're you? " He asked.

" W-what? " Hinata looked around.

Why would he be asking her this type of question? Is he near-by?

" Where are you? " He asked again.

" I- I'm at home! " She laughed a little and continued. " T-today, i've a-an off! " She laughed again.

" Home? " he smirked and asked.

Hinata looked around again, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

" Y-Y-Yes. " She stuttered.

" Or, " He stopped. " turned around, your 10 o'clock direction. "

Hinata turned and looked at the direction he specified. The moment she laid her eyes on him, she laughed and said " bastard. " through the phone.

He was leaning against the pillar with a suitcase beside him. A cigarette in his mouth and holding on to his phone, talking to her. He had got many attention from the girls that had walked passed him.

" would you come over here? " he asked and smirked.

" Would you come over here then? " Hinata laughed a little and smiled.

He hung up the phone and walked slowly towards her. He placed his suitcase on the ground and sat beside her.

" i don't think this is your home. " He smirked.

Hinata hit him softly in his shoulder and pouted. " you already know the answer. Why are you still asking me? "

" Cause i miss how cute you were when you are angry. " He leaned in and kissed her softly on her cheeks. " i miss you. " he finished.

" idiot, i miss you even more. " Hinata turned and hugged him. " i thought you've already forgot about me. " She laughed.

" so you came here and looked for me? "

" Why is your suitcase with you? " Hinata asked.

" i intended to go back to Toyko for you dumbass. " he smirked. " to surprise you. But ti seems like you are faster than me this time. "

" so did i surprise you? " Hinata laughed and asked cheerfully.

" yes, you did. " He kissed her on her nose and stood up. " Let's go, "

" Where? "

" Somewhere fun. " He grabbed her hand and leaded her.

.

.

" are we there yet? " Hinata sighed.

She had her eyes closed for such a long time and all he did was repeatedly saying closed your eyes. Hinata didn't want to open her eyes a little and cheat. But the temptation was tempting her!

" Are you there yet? " Hinata asked again.

" fine, open your eyes now. "

when Hinata had her eyes opened. She was taken aback from what was in front of her. The full view of Eiffel tower. It wasn't near but the view was a complete look. Her mouth was opened and her eyes was gleaming towards the tower. For once, the night sky to her was so beautiful even without the stars.

" do you like it? " He asked and sat down.

" no. " She smiled and lied.

" fine, let's go now. " He stood up and walked away, slowly.

" hey! I love it! " She hugged him and pulled him back.

The both of them enjoyed the view in fronf of them and didn't said a single word. Hinata looked at him through the corner of her eyes and smiled to herself. Finally, after such a long time, she was with him again. Having him beside her was what she really wanted.

" I really miss you sasuke. " she smiled. " i really really do. "

" i miss you too. " He said bluntly.

" hey, i really meant by what i've said. " She laughed.

" me too. "

" why are you having all your sentences being said so bluntly? If my friends were to hear how you said you love me, i don't think they would believe it. " She stretched. " but that's you. " She laughed and continued " and i love you idiot. " She finished and looked at him, smiling happily.

Sasuke smirked and leaned in, having their lips together. It lasted not that long but hinata could feel that she was more than satisfied.

He let go and both of them were still centimetres apart. He smiled a little and said " of course i love you darling. Distance means so little to me when you meant so much. "


End file.
